


for thee and for myself no quiet find

by stillskies



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki meets Doumeki for the first time. They hit it off. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for thee and for myself no quiet find

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-24-2008

He is going to be late if he doesn’t hurry, he knows. He is sprinting down the street, jumping over uneven patches of sidewalk. It’s vaguely familiar, except there isn’t a ghost chomping at his ankles this time, so all in all, a better experience than when he went to take his entrance exams.

The school gate looms in the distance, and Kimihiro takes a moment to glance at his pocket watch. Fifteen minutes. He’ll be on time.

Thank _god_.

He is through the gates a minute later, and it takes him five minutes to locate the hall for the entrance ceremony. 

Nine minutes left, he thinks.

He is almost at the door when he runs smack dab into someone, and they both go careening to the floor, the other person on top of him. Quickly, Kimihiro begins to extract himself, spewing apologies every few seconds. 

The other person - _guy_ \- doesn’t say anything, just stands up. Doesn’t even offer Kimihiro a hand. Instead, he just turns around and keeps walking.

Kimihiro stands up and glares. A glance at the pocket watch informs him that he has three minutes to get inside and in place before he’s late, so he runs past the guy he bumped into and throws open the door to the hall, hastening to get to his seat without disrupting anyone.

He looks back to see the guy enter and take a seat near the front. Kimihiro shakes his head.

“Some people are rude,” he mutters. “I don’t have to think about them.”

The headmaster steps onto the stage and begins to address the incoming freshmen and their parents, and Kimihiro clears his head, forgetting about the rude jerk in the third seat, two rows back from the front of the stage.

+++

Everyone is milling around outside, saying goodbye to their parents before they file into their classrooms to begin the school year. Kimihiro walks along the outskirts, doing his best to not disturb anyone as he makes his way to class.

He is mostly away from the crowd when he runs into _that guy_ again, but this time, they both keep their balance. 

Kimihiro takes a deep breath and apologizes. Again. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I didn’t see you there.”

The other guy raises an eyebrow, but remains quiet.

Kimihiro clenches his fists. “I _said_ I’m sorry, you jerk. Or can’t you hear?”

“Noisy,” the other guy says, plugging his ears.

“Why you…” Kimihiro growls. “Do you think it’s _okay_ to be a rude asshole? Huh? Just accept the damn apology.”

“Don’t you ever shut up?”

“That is _it_!” Kimihiro screams, and takes a swing at the other guy, who dodges it easily. Not to be outmaneuvered, Kimihiro kicks him in the stomach, and the guy doubles over. 

He is about to kick the rude guy again, when his leg is caught and he’s hurtling towards the ground.

Kimihiro doesn’t quite remember what happens next; all he knows is that he’s suddenly being held back by one of the teachers, screaming at the top of his lungs at the other guy, who is also being restrained, though it doesn’t look like it’s taking much effort to keep him back. He’s just staring at Kimihiro with an annoyed expression and rubbing his jaw.

+++

“I’m sorry,” he tells the teacher. “I don’t know what came over me.”

The teacher looks at him skeptically. “Fine, but fighting is not permissible on this campus, Watanuki-kun,” the teacher says, and Kimihiro nods.

“You should apologize to Doumeki-kun, as well, and then get to class.”

Kimihiro stands and bows before leaving the room. Doumeki is standing out in the hallway, and Kimihiro clenches his teeth. “I’m sorry. I was out of line.”

Doumeki raises an eyebrow, and Kimihiro checks the urge to punch the damned eyebrow off of Doumeki’s smug face.

“Since you clearly don’t know how to talk,” Kimihiro sneers, “I’m going to class.”

He gets about ten steps before he turns around. Doumeki runs into him. “Oh my _god_ ,” Kimihiro hisses, “will you _please_ watch where you are going?”

Doumeki blinks and rubs his chin, which had run into Kimihiro’s forehead. “It’s your fault,” Doumeki says evenly.

Kimihiro’s eyes narrow. “Excuse me?”

“You stopped,” Doumeki says, sounding as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, I’m so damn sorry for _stopping_. Clearly, it couldn’t be _your_ fault for following me in the first damn place!”

“I was going to class,” Doumeki points out. “It’s that way.”

“Argh!” Kimihiro screams, stomping off.

If he never has to see that jerk again, it will be too soon, he thinks, trudging to class. 

+++

He makes it the rest of the day without running into Doumeki, which is perhaps the only good thing about his first day of school. He has a mountain of homework to do, and he has to sew seam on the shoulder of his jacket, which split when he raised his hand during history.

He stops by the temple on his way home to pray for his parents and the ghost boy he met two years ago. He is ringing the bell when he senses a presence. He looks up, expecting to find the temple priest, but instead finds Doumeki.

“Are you _stalking me_ or something?” he shrieks, scrabbling to his feet and stepping back.

Doumeki rolls his eyes. “I live here,” he says, face blank.

“Oh.”

“Apology accepted,” Doumeki tells him, and walks off.

It takes a moment to register, but by the time it does, Doumeki is gone.

“Bastard!” he yells. “ _You_ should be the one apologizing!”

This year, Kimihiro decides as he stomps off towards home, is going to suck.

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly borrowed from Sonnet 27 by William Shakespeare


End file.
